


palisades! palisades! i can wait. i can wait.

by suburbanlegend



Series: stevebucky poetry [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanlegend/pseuds/suburbanlegend
Summary: The Predatory Wasp Of The Palisades Is Out To Get Us!





	palisades! palisades! i can wait. i can wait.

 

* * *

 

I am a shark

Cutting through the water to you.

You do not see me coming.

 

My hands are tight around your waist,

Startling you,

And then I am dragging you, lifting you,

Throwing you into the sky.

 

My face breaks the surface

And I hear your yell

In the moment before you hit the water.

 

You come up gasping and sputtering,

Eyes narrowed,

"You jerk!"

But you splash me and

Your laughter is golden and sweet.

 

Your hands are tight on my shoulders,

Pushing, pulling,

Climbing me like a summer tree.

You crow, press my head under the water,

Tangle your fingers in my hair when you let me back up for air.

 

My arms catch you, loop around your waist,

So thin I sometimes think my fingers

Could span the whole distance if they tried,

And I pull you close, so close against my chest.

 

My feet touch the bottom now,

And I hold us steady,

Drifting.

You are a marvel.

Blue eyes level with mine,

Legs cinched around my hips.

 

Your mouth is soft,

Your breath warm in my lungs,

Pouring sunlight down my throat.

 

I lean back,

Your steady weight on my chest an anchor,

And we drift.

* * *

 


End file.
